Really wanna be with you
by NariNyxx
Summary: Aimi reluctantly returns to Ikebukuro after leaving for eight years to return to her lingering nightmare. She meets new friends and old enemies while trying to start her life in the city afresh. But will Izaya allow her to? Izaya/oc/Shizuo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! I never will, and this will be the only time I mention this because I always seem to forget to add this in, in the first place. :P **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

My sweaty hands clasped together in nervousness while staring out of the window of the silver Toyota Aygo that my mother, Ito Fumiko was driving. The familiar streets of Ikebukuro increased my nerves tenfold as images of my last (not too fond) memories plagued my mind.

I once lived in Ikebukuro, and attended Azabu Elementary school in the Roppongi district. The thoughts of my time at Azabu made me become even more nervous. The experience I have had in this city haven't been the best since there was one older kid in particular that had loved to torment me whenever possible. Once I finished my years in Elementary my mother decided it was time to move out of Tokyo and have a change of scenery.

My mother slowly pulled into a apartment car park and turned off the ignition. She looked over towards me with a look of relief on her face.

"Thank heavens we're finally here Aimi. That journey took a lot out of me." I nodded curtly, agreeing with her. Which I happened to had been forced doing a lot lately. The stress also took the tow on her since my father, Sato Hisao had custody over my older brother Sato Aki. I remained in contact over the years with my brother but over time we grew apart from not seeing each other. When your parents have a bad divorce, it's always the children that have to suffer from the result.

"Do you want me to take some bags upstairs mum?" I asked. She shook her head as we both got out of the car at the same time.

"How about you go out and explore? You haven't been back here in a while and I'm sure you'll want to see what is 'hip' over here these days. Try and make some friends - or find a job. I don't want to keep you while you're in University. I'm not going to have you going out everyday relying on my money just so you can go out with friends like you done in Kyoto. Everything changes now that we are here Aimi. " Figures. I've not even been here for a day and my mother wants me to go to work.

I grab my handbag out of the backseat and slam the car door shut - ignoring my mother's complaints about slamming the door too hard. Why I wasn't allowed to attend university back at home, I don't know. I haven't been here for an hour and already I want to go back.

I walked out of the car park and headed towards the high street I had seen while looking out of the car window. It hadn't seemed too far and I may as well look around for local hangouts when out of Uni.

While walking down the roads I had previously passed in the car, my phone within my handbag suddenly beeped loudly, indicating that I had someone had entered the chat room I was signed on. I rummaged through my bag, hearing a few more beeps - blindly walking along the streets. After finding my phone, I let out a triumphant cry and opened the window.

**Kanra: **_Have you finally arrived in Ikebukuro Mitchi-chan~? _

**Kanra: **_Be careful, the streets can be full of gangs_

**Kanra: **_It's really scary~! _

I smiled when I read Kanra's messages. I started talking to her last year in twelfth grade - making me 18 years old. Kanra had been part of the reason for complying to returning to the city and attending the University here for Film Studies.

**Mitchi: **_I arrived about ten minutes Kanra-chan~! So far I'm missing Kyoto! The streets are too loud for me and my mother already wants me out the apartment to find a job! No way - I'm going to go find somewhere to eat instead!_

As I walked past the bustling people on the high street, my past insecurities within the city resurfaced and I found myself walking away from the main crowds in search for a more quiet location. Maybe going to the shops after the car journey would be a bit too much for me- my phone beeped once again.

**Kanra: **_I suggest going to a Russian Sushi restaurant which is nearby - it tastes very good! Simon is usually outside handing out leaflets - he's a huge Russian guy and can look really intimidating!( TwT) Promise you he's very kind~!_

After being sent the address from Kanra, I brought up a map through my phone and walked three roads down from my location. It hadn't taken me long to find the rather big restaurant that was decorated with a lot of Russian influence with the architecture.

I felt a hand go on my shoulder while I was staring in awe at the place. I gasped, turning sharply to be faced with a huge guy, around 6"6 height (maybe even taller, but hey, everyone was a giant to me. I was only 5"1). He held a load of leaflets the other hand and he was looking down at me with a broad smile on his face, he had this tranquil aura surrounding him and I can't explain it but I felt a sense of safety coming from him. Like, when you're next to a security guard in a busy airport full of chaos and you don't know where to go or who to turn to.

"Russian Sushi is cheap. Half price. Very Cheap, yes?" I smiled broadly back up at him and took an offered leaflet.

"Yeah, I've been recommended by a good friend to try the food here." 

* * *

><p>Kanra was right! The sushi had tasted good! Remarkable in fact! I headed out the shop and bid Simon a goodbye. I would definitely have to recommend this place to Aki once I saw him - although knowing him he probably would know about the restaurant already.<p>

I flipped open my phone, walking along the street while checking some twitter feeds from various celebrities - suddenly I crashed right into someone - leading me falling onto my butt and muttering a few curses under my breath.

"You really should pay attention on where you are going. You don't want to bump into anyone dangerous now~" Instantly gaining a great dislike to the male voice I looked up and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster up. How dare he talk to me in that manner when he was the one that had bumped into me!

The man was staring directly at me, it felt like he was taking vast amusement in studying my features. He wore a grey trimmed, faux furred jacket along with a black shirt and trousers, along with having raven black hair. But what struck me were his cold, penetrating blood red eyes that danced with delight and...was that acknowledgment I saw?

"If you had paid attention you wouldn't have been the one to bump into me!" I grabbed my phone off of the floor and lifted myself up, with no thanks to the man in front of me.

"Jerk." I mutter under my breath. The thought hadn't even occurred of me calling him that, curses and insults just come naturally for me.

"Now that's not very nice. Especially when I travelled all this way to Ikebukuro to greet an old friend of mine. I'm hurt~" A fake pout formed on his lips and my dirty look darkened.

I was about to retort, to tell him to go damn well find that 'friend' of his when all of a sudden-

"Izaya-kun? What are you doing here in Ikebukuro?" I tensed up. The name Izaya had been embedded within me since I had been a young child, it couldn't have just been ironic that this guy had the same name as my brothers best friend. 'Izaya' turned to the person who called out for him from behind. The guy looked to be a couple of years younger than me with bleached blonde hair that was slightly fading with bright coloured eyes that were narrowed.

It seemed as though this 'Izaya' wasn't very popular over here.

"Kida-kun! Long time no see~! Mikado-Kun mentioned you would be returning today with Saki-chan." 'Izaya' had his arms outstretched and seemed to ignore the fact that he wasn't welcome in this district, I don't think he even cared.

"Mikado-kun wouldn't ever have a conversation with you. You're nothing but trouble, Orihara Izaya." 'Izaya' chuckled. The name suddenly sunk in.

"_Orihara_ Izaya?" I could feel myself grow cold with dread when I recognised the name almost instantly. The kid my brother, Aki had been best friends with in his class. The kid that struck fear and dread in my heart the very mention I hear his name.

Shivers were sent down my spine the moment I saw him turn back to face me and his cruel, twisted lips turn upwards to give me a smile.

"Ai-Chan, long time no see~! Welcome back to Ikebukuro!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I felt sick to my stomach. Right in front of me was the evil incarnation himself.

Izaya Orihara.

Even his name made me want to projectile vomit. The devil closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me so suddenly that I snapped out of my thoughts and pressing my hands on his chest, I tried to push him off of me.

"Get the hell off of me _Orihara_! _How _the hell did you know I was coming today? I never asked you to visit me!" I heard him chuckle next to my ear, feeling the vibration of his laugh.

"Now, now Ai-chan. I said I was here to visit a friend, and you automatically assume it's yourself? No, no Ai-chan. I'm going to visit 'Ki-kun. Since he took the day off of work to see you, I decided to come and greet you back in the city while get some fatty Tuna also~!" I was finally able to push him away and he took a couple of steps back, his devilish grin still on his face.

"Well, _thanks _for the greeting _Orihara. _But I've decided not to see my father or Aki until another day. Go buy your fatty Tuna and spend the whole day with him for all I care. I want nothing to do with you." I turned my back to him, feeling pleased with myself. I just need to walk away, not turn back and phase him out of my mind completely. I wouldn't believe he could be as tormenting as a child. I took a couple of steps forward when I heard him call out to me.

"And congratulations about getting into Ikebukuro University~! Tell me all about your Film production course on Wednesday after your first day~!" I paused. How the hell did he know what university I was going to, the course I was taking, **and **my timetable, when I hadn't even collected it yet? I turned to him and gave Izaya the dirtiest look I could muster up, hiding my confusion.

"I want nothing to do with you _Izaya. _I don't want to even as much as look at you." He didn't look phased at all, his grin remained plastered on his face. I had a feeling he knew he was having an effect on me, knowing he was the very reason I never wanted to return here.

"Poor Ai-chan. There's more to me than just being your brothers dear friend." I stood still, stunned that this man in front of me was just able to bring out so many surprises. "- I am an informant. I know everything about everyone, everywhere in this city." He placed a hand on top of my head in a patronizing manner. "I know more about you then 'ki-kun. Even if you both had stayed in close contact. " He chuckled at me. "But don't call me big bro, ne~? Since that would be a bit too awkward." Then without any warning, he **kissed** me on the forehead. In an instant I slapped him across the face as hard as I could muster.

"I wouldn't ever call you my 'big brother'. You may be best friends with my brother, but to me you're nothing. So stay the hell a-" Before I could even finish the sentence, I heard a loud bellow of Izaya's name. Izaya sighed while holding one hand to his slapped cheek.

"I'll have to get the fatty Tuna later. I'll see you later Ai-chan~!" In a flash, Izaya ran straight past me with a smirk on his face. Before I could even register what was happening, in a blink of an eye a vending machine from the other end of the street came flying towards me.

And then it all went black.

* * *

><p>"Hey it looks like she's finally waking up!" I groaned. The pain in my head was a killer, It felt like I had been hit - scratch that. I had been hit by a vending machine...<p>

That definitely can't be normal.

I attempt to open my eyes and light sprays through - someone needs to kill that ceiling light. Seriously. Where the hell am I?

I hear a slight tapping on my right. It sounded like...I don't really know if I'm honest. My mind has just been thrown out of me from the impact. Everywhere hurt. Dammit that Izaya! I don't know how but it was definitely his fault I was here! Without a doubt!

"I don't think she'll be moving anytime soon though, Celty - can you get a glass of water for me?" I heard footsteps leave my side. Why does the name Celty sound so familiar? I don't think I know a Celty though... I attempt to open my eyes again and I am face to face with a guy that has a short haircut that flicks out to the sides and huge glasses that cover a vast majority of his face. He wore a bright smile.

"Welcome back to the living! How are you feeling?" ...Is this guy serious? I've been hit with a vending machine! _How does he think I feel?_

"I feel like I've been hit by a vending machine." The guy gave me a hesitant chuckle. Well I had to be sarcastic to the question he gave me. I suddenly heard a door slam open, hitting the wall. The noise was so loud it felt like I had been the one hit across the head. I winced in pain.

"Shinra! This girls damn phone is driving me crazy! You need to deal with it-!" The man turned and saw me in pain from the loud noise. "Hn, you're awake now? Sorry about earlier. I intended to hit that bastard Izaya."

I'm sure I've heard the name 'Shinra' before. Wasn't he a friend of Aki's also? My heard hurt too much to think, I winced in pain and clutched my head in my hands. I could feel the blonde haired man was getting more aggravated with me.

"Oi girl. I don't repeat myself-" I cracked open my eyes and looked up at him, he seemed to be trying to calm himself down. Was he that angry with me because of my phone? I looked down at his hand and saw the said item in his clutched grasp. I outstretched my own to him so he would hand it over to help ease his exaggeration.

I looked down at my phone and sighed.

**Missed calls**: 26  
><strong>New messages<strong>: 12

I skimmed through my list of missed calls. I groaned. Mum, Mum, Mum, Dad, Dad, Aki, Mum, Aki, Dad- next was a brand new number I hadn't recognised. Everyone's number I knew had been logged into my phone and I didn't know a number which a triple six included.

I clicked to see the status of the missed call. 8:52pm. I frowned. I clicked on the redial button against my better judgement. Then again. It could be a friend of Aki's that was asked to call - it couldn't be-

"Ai-chan~! How's your head? Shinra taking good care of you~?" I hung up. I cut the call as quick as I could when I registered his voice.

Damn that Izaya!

I must have said that out loud since the moment I said that, Shinra seemed to grin and contemplate something while Shizuo snapped his cigarette and stomped it on the floor of Shinra's carpet.

Next thing I know I'm in the air about to be slammed on the ground along with my sofa.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I wanted to scream, to cry out and stop this mad man from attacking me again! Who does he think he is? I haven't done anything and now he's going to slam me to the floor? I felt my stomach drop inside, I'm sure the fear was evident on my face because 'Shinra' ran over and grabbed his arm.

"Shizuo. Calm down - she hasn't done anything wrong. If she was important to Izaya then he wouldn't have left her and allowed her to be harmed!"

And this guy, 'Shinra', really likes to just rub it in my face that Izaya loves to torment me. I hate this guys guts too. I felt the sofa start to slowly lower back onto the floor. I looked over and the blonde demon 'Shizuo' seemed to be calming. Still panting slightly from his former rage. He turned to me.

"How do you know that damn Izaya?" I was about to respond, with an equally rude response when I heard 'Shinra' laugh.

"Now, how is that an introduction? You should be more of a gentleman, Shizuo." 'Shinra' turned to me, and smiled. Seemingly trying to calm everyone down and try to 'start afresh'.

It's funny, I actually felt more scared when I saw that guys smile, then I did with the blonde haired guy lifting the sofa I was on in the air.

"Hello Miss, my name is Kishitani Shinra, and the blonde haired, superhuman that lifted you a moment ago is Heiwajima Shizuo. Oh, and the girl with the PDA, that you'll see in a moment is Sturluson Celty. What is your name?" I blinked. I've been awake for twenty minutes, and now they're asking for my name?

"Sato Aimi." My name rolled off my tongue as I blankly watched Shinra. I saw him pause, and then burst out laughing.

"You're Aki's sister? No wonder you know Izaya! Me, Izaya and Shizuo all went to the same school with Aki. I've heard about you from Izaya but I'm surprised we've never met before. Though, your brother never liked to talk about you." Okay...that hurt. My brother just completely ignored my existence? Was that why we cut contact so soon after me and mum leaving? I'd have to remember to bring it up with him when I visit, I want answers. Wait! And Orihara talked about me? I mentally rolled my eyes. He probably talked about how he tormented me at every moment he had a chance to. I wonder what he specifically mentioned...it could be when he got all the girls in my year to hate my guts and bully me throughout the whole year - making me very unpopular, or when he used his flick blade to slice my skirt when I was talking to a boy I liked at the end of a school day. Or it could very well be the time he slept over and stole my duvet and pillows, making me sleep on a bed with absolutely nothing in winder besides a thick coat - making me develop a cold, during my exam period.

Did I mention I really hated Orihara Izaya?

"Well, I wouldn't say I know Orihara that well. And I wouldn't want to either. If you know my brother so well, can you call him to pick me up? I'm sure my family are worried about me." I saw Shinra frown slightly.

"You're not in the best condition to be moved for a while, Aimi. You've been hit solid by a hard object and your right arm is broken, and a couple of your ribs. And...well you don't look in the best state." I glared at him darkly. Sure, I felt a slight discomfort but nothing major.

I looked down to see my arm wrapped up with a splinter, and my body bandaged up underneath my shirt.

It was safe to say I was stunned. I was glad I used my left hand to check my phone, although, I was slightly confused why I didn't feel any pain-

"I used an extra dose of painkillers, and medicine to numb your injuries, so that you wouldn't feel pain when you awoke." I frowned slightly and tried to lift up my arm. If anything it felt incredibly heavy - like a huge rock - and it had a tingling sensation.

My phone starting ringing again.

"That damn phone is driving me insane!" I looked up to see Shizuo developing a fuming rage again just by the simple default ring of my phone. I picked up the phone with my left hand to see who was calling.

I inwardly groaned and picked up the phone.

"You called, Ai-Chan~?" I felt nauseous just hearing his mocking voice.

"How the hell did you even get my phone number Orihara?" I heard a chuckle.

"There were many ways I could have found your phone number Ai-chan~! The simple way could have been gaining the phone number off of your brother, 'Ki-kun. I'm sure he would have given it to me if I had asked. Another possible outcome could have been I have always had your number from when you first got it - while hacking the system to collect your number that was assigned to you from the company. Or, I could have possibly hacked into your details of f of the numerous websites you are signed up too, to keep in contact with fellow friends from Kyoto, like Facebook perhaps~."

I really, really hate him.

"Or knowing you, you've probably done all of those possibilities to be sure you've kept up to date with my phone number since I left Kyoto." I suddenly heard a loud, bellowing laugh...and a clap.

"I always enjoyed how your sarcastic responses were right, Ai-Chan~! You know I wouldn't ever want to lose contact with you like, 'Ki-kun did! That would just be no fun at all~!" I looked up after feeling eyes burning into my skull. Shizuo seemed to be trying to contain his anger while he stared at me on my phone. While Shinra seemed to try and feign being uninterested in my conversation.

The whole thing about Orihara was giving me a headache. Without warning, I handed the phone to Shizuo. He seemed to have issues with the guy anyway.

"Please. You just deal with him."

Little did I know that, that...would lead to me losing my phone, having to get myself bandaged yet again, Shinra losing a dining table, and his balcony door glass being smashed open.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright? You're limping." I groaned. Why was I stuck with the psychotic blonde demon walking me home? When he snaps, he can't control his rage.<p>

"I'm fine. Seriously. It's the second time you've asked." For some strange reason, after being flattened because of him, I didn't have much patience. He took a long drag out of his cigarette before he replied.

"Because you're limping, and scrunching your face up in pain every time you take four steps down the road."

"Funny. I'm sure that's how everyone would end up after having a vending machine thrown at them and then having to jump out of the way - off of the sofa, to avoid getting a flower pot in their face." After a few seconds of silence, I carried on. Did I mention I was fuming?

"And also, you smashed up my phone! I know I told you to deal with him but I hadn't expected you to destroy my phone! Now what'll I do? I don't have a job so I can't exactly get a new phone right away! Even if I did, Orihara will find out and harass me again." I sighed in defeat with my new revelation. I'm going to be tormented the rest of my life in this city all because of that guy. I had no way of losing him. He'd just keep tabs on me.

"Like a leech..."

"What did you say?" I looked up, Shizuo was watching me intently.

"What do you mean, Shizuo?" He seemed to get slightly agitated by my response.

"You described that damn Izaya as a leech." Had I said that out-loud? Ah...well no use denying it. That's how I felt - since that would be the best way to describe him in my situation.

"So what of it?"

"Keep up that positive attitude." I frowned at him. That guy made absolutely no sense.

After traveling for another ten minutes, we finally arrived at my new apartment that I was sharing with my mother. Out of instinct I was about to rummage through my bag for my set of keys when I remembered I hadn't even been given a pair yet. I sighed and pressed the buzzer, replying to my mum at the other end to confirm it was me. I turned to Shizuo. My mum would be here in a couple of minutes.

"Well, thanks for dropping me off I guess." He walked over to my and placed an object into my pocket. He nodded.

"My apologies for hurting you earlier. I intended to hit that damn Izaya. I will check up on you later on in the week to see if the leech is still bothering you." I shook my head. Then I'd have two problems going on if Orihara was.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself when it comes to him. I always have done." He frowned at me and turned away, heading back - to I suppose, his place.

"Good luck with handling him in your condition then."

I don't think I like this blonde haired demon very much either.

I heard the apartment lift open and my mum came out looking very frantic. She saw my state and ushered me to head upstairs.

"Come on dear, you look a state! Are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you answer my calls? You've had everyone so worried-"

I sighed, after having to deal with my mother I headed into my room to go rest. I had changed into my pyjama's for comfort. I then suddenly remembered about the blonde haired demon putting something into my pocket. The curiosity peaked and I went to my jacket. I grasped the object in my hands and brought it out.

In my hand was his phone.

Well, I guess that was his way of trying to redeem himself and ask for forgiveness...plus, this meant I wouldn't have Orihara knowing my number. I pressed the phone to my chest and smiled slightly at the guys consideration.

Let's just say my opinion of Shizuo changed slightly. Only very slightly though. I mean...he did break my bones.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been two days after the events that had occurred and I have been Orihara and Shizuo free. I've loved every moment of it! Today was Wednesday, the first day of my university course and boy was it so awesome! I got the letter about the date I started when I had came back from Shinra's - and you know what? I couldn't have gone to a better University! The facilities are fantastic - top of the range! And the editing facilities - I'd have to grow accustomed to Macs (I'm more of a windows fan) so I can use Final Cut Pro. The only thing that was dampening my happiness was Orihara. He knew the day I started, what course I was on in this university and the time I finished today. But...he wouldn't really go out of his way to see me today - I mean...he has to work, right?

I was wrong. Yet again. When I walked through the doors out of my University, right in front of me was Orihara, the same smirk on his face with the hood over his head. I decided to just ignore him and walk past. I really didn't want him to spoil my good mood.

"Hey Ai~chan! How was your first day at Uni~?" I heard his footsteps right behind me. Either he couldn't take the hint or he chose to ignore it. Either way he was winding me up! I kept my silence and carried on walking.

"I tried to contact you for the past couple of days but I haven't been able to. You're phone has been off the whole time. That's not like you, then you can't contact your friends and you'll get withdrawal symptoms. Who's phone are you using~?"

I glanced over him and gave him the dirtiest look I could muster up.

"It's none of your business Orihara."A small frown formed on his features. Trying to study me.

"You're smart Ai~chan. You've avoided contacting your friends from Kyoto, going on your social networking sites and avoided going into chat rooms. I hadn't expected you to be avoiding all three forms of contact with your friends. You're not even sending emails or post. I'm impressed. Although I believe your Kyoto friends feel the opposite. " I continued to ignore him as I walked down the steps inside the subway. I could still hear his footsteps behind me.

* * *

><p>I just simply couldn't believe Izaya had followed me all the way towards Russia Sushi! I go to treat myself before I head home - to celebrate my first day at University, and the leech follows me throughout the whole journey there! I turned to face him just before I turned the corner to the restaurant.<p>

"Izaya. I don't know why the hell you keep following me, but you should know by now I don't want anything to do with you. I don't even want to hear the sound of your voice let alone have you in my company for another second. I don't care if you're best friends with my brother, just leave me the hell alone! I hate you! I've always hated you! So just go-get the hell off me!" Ignoring my rant, he grabbed the elbow of my broken arm and started inspecting the damage. I tried to pull my arm away from him without causing my arm any pain but he had a firm grip.

"I told 'Ki-kun about Shizuo hurting you, and he wasn't impressed either. I'll be sure to not allow Shizu-chan hurt you again." The dirty look on my face never left.

"He wouldn't have crushed me if you hadn't of moved. I would have much rather of had you in my position." His eyes never left my arm. For some reason, he had suddenly became quite serious and I felt a slight fear by the aura and the tone of his voice as he talked to me. It seemed as well that he had gone into a sort of trance.

"It would be better if he learned to reason rather than jump to violence." His eyes suddenly trailed off of my arm to my jean jacket pocket, where Shizuo's phone was. I glanced over and inwardly cringed when I saw that it was sticking out. I went to push it back in when suddenly a hand grabbed it. His blood red eyes scanning the address book.

"And you have his phone? As a way of redeeming himself?" The frown was evident on his face. Sure I didn't like Shizuo but I could tell he was trying to apologise for his behaviour - and if I'm honest - if he angers Orihara this much then the guy has to be doing something right.

"Izaya. Lay off him. Shizuo is only trying to look out for me here in the city. Something which my own brother seems to forget to do." Orihara's face looked so dangerous I couldn't stop myself taking a step back.

"Do you have any idea as to why your mother sent you away from Ikebukuro so abruptly, Aimi?" I frowned myself. It was never good when Izaya became serious. It meant there was a good chance that someone somewhere will feel his wrath and be physically and mentally tortured - I hope it wouldn't be me.

"The only reason I can think of is because Dad cheated on mum - and mum knew about how miserable you made me as a kid! But this has nothing to do with Shizuo looking out for me!" When I saw Izaya taking steps towards me I automatically took steps back. He was going to hurt me, I could tell - sense it!

I suddenly could feel the cool rough texture of a building wall pressed against my back and the sudden feeling of Izaya's breath on my face. I looked into his blood red eyes to see a flurry of emotions I couldn't comprehend. One moment I'd see sorrow, anger and then tiredness.

"Shizuo knows nothing about who you are and just what is going on in your family. There is so much darkness buried deep within and you are just too naïve to see it. Once you grow out of your ignorance you'll come running to me seeking help rather than Shizuo Heiwajima that is only good for vandalising public property." I stood completely still, what he had said hadn't even registered fully - not until he then leant away and his whole demeanour changed so abruptly.

"Now, Ai-chan! Let's go get some Fatty Tuna~! My treat!"

Before you even get the thought running through your head...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It definitely wasn't a date.

It was so far from a date that the word 'date' shouldn't have been used. Not even mentioned!

The memories flooded of what had happened the night before and how I ended up in this predicament.

On Shinra's couch again.

One moment I walked into the restaurant with Orihara to get dinner - allowing him to pay for it of course (a free meal, who can complain to that), Izaya eats the vast majority of the food and who decides to come in then?

Yeah you figured it out. The blonde haired demon, Shizuo. 'And what happened?' You ask? Shizuo completely lost it at the sight of Orihara and threw a table towards us. Orihara had easily avoided the pain again, but it completely crushed my (healing) arm and, guess what? Broke my other arm. Why? Because I used my other arm to cover my face instinctively.

So here I am. On Shinra's couch while he and this 'dudelehan' (I don't remember what he called it) both went off to do their jobs. I don't exactly know what they do and if I'm completely honest, right now I don't care. I'm in too much pain to care - and too angry! Thanks to this blonde haired demon, I'm a cripple! I can't even go to university now for a while! I swear, I don't care about anything but this guy now paying for this year's tuition fees! The brute probably doesn't even know his mathematics but he soon will when he finds out just how much he owes me!

"Are you hungry?"

Did I mention this demon is now my carer? If it wasn't for Simon coming to my rescue I would most likely still be under that darn table!

"No."

Blondie kept his gaze on me while sitting on the couch opposite my own. He had a bored expression on his face while a cigarette was resting in between his lips.

"Your stomach has been making noises for the past ten minutes."

"You actually know how to use a clock? Well done." My voice dripped with sarcasm. He looked like he was trying to calm himself down. This guy really does have anger issues.

"If you wasn't with that _flea, _you wouldn't be in this predicament." I really couldn't believe this guy.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I hate Orihara! I hate his guts! And I hate yours since you've caused me to become a cripple! A _cripple! _I can't do _anything _now! And I sure as hell won't rely on either of you two, so call my mother! Better yet, call my brother! I haven't been able to get hold of him since I got here, and every time I do call he never replies!"

"No."

"What the hell do you mean by 'no'? You've caused me to be in this predicament so man up and call my family!"

"Tom has paid me to look after you."

"Who the hell is 'Tom'?" Blondie crushed his finished cigarette bud and took out another, he lit it and took a long drag. Seemingly bored of our conversation.

"The loan shark that hired me. We're acquaintances from school." I felt anger boiling up in me again.

"So you're getting _paid _to look after me?"

"It seems that way, yes. He feels pity on you, it seems." When I said that Shizuo wasn't so bad...I lied. He's just as bad as Orihara and I would be in a tough debate on just who exactly was worse out of the two.

"You are the worst guy I've ever met. Stay the hell away from me! I don't need you at all!"

"I want my phone back then."

"What?" Blondie extended his hand to me, with a bored expression on his face.

"You know what? Fine! Take your phone back! I don't need it! I'll get my own another day!" He knew full well I couldn't hand him his phone back with two broken arms, so I scowled at him, darkly.

"And the flea can bother you again."

"Well at least he doesn't make me a cripple."

"No. Instead he'll harass you for the rest of your life and not care if it mentally breaks you down." I sighed. He was right and I hated to admit that. I turned my head away from him and he retracted his arm. He suddenly stood up and went into the kitchen. Minutes later he returned and walked over to my side.

"Open your mouth." I frowned up at him and noticed some painkillers in his hand. Obliging, I opened my mouth and he put the tablets into my mouth. While starting to develop the disgusting taste in my mouth, he lifted my upper back and put a glass of water to my mouth. Thankful for the water I was able to swallow and was placed back down.

Shizuo sat back down opposite me and he glazed intently, when I blinked at him, he suddenly spoke.

"So why hasn't your brother communicated with you?" Well how the hell was I supposed to know? But the thought of him not wanting anything to do with me brought tears to my eyes. Me and Aki were so close before the divorce and he was not only a brother, he was a best friend.

"If I'm honest, I don't know." Shizuo's gaze never waved.

"Oh?" If that was his way of trying to get me to elaborate, he failed extremely well. I looked away.

"It's none of your business either way."

Shizuo shrugged and stood up. Seemingly bored that was wasn't going to get any information out of me. Did he honestly think I would satisfy his curiosity like that? How dare he! It wasn't **any **of his business.

"I merely asked because Shinra was right a while back, when he said he had only heard about you from Izaya. Besides. I never got along with Aki and Izaya in school, so before you arrived I hadn't known of your existence. Besides, Aki is the flea's follower I wouldn't have listened to his crap anyway." He stood up from his seat yet again and took another drag of his cigarette while heading towards the door. If I was honest, even though I disliked the guy - he did seem to have a sense of warmth within his heart and did show different sides to him. I sighed. I didn't know whether or not I would regret telling him but I did want to talk to someone, to get everything off my chest.

"I don't know anything about what happened when my mother and I moved away from Tokyo. Not much was said through the divorce either." Shizuo had frozen at the door and listened. Realizing he was going to get his answer, he came back while taking off his sunglasses and sat back down silently. I took this as a sign to carry on.

"There were hardly any arguments - just my mother crying and my father apologising profusely. Aki knew what was going on and I had been the only one left in the dark. I always assumed my father cheated and they all found out about it. The divorce was pretty quiet too, hardly anyone knew about it and pretty much straight after it was finalized me and my mother moved away to Kyoto. It was a bad divorce though, my mother never moved on. She tried to quite a few times but her biggest problem was trusting in any relationship she fell into. Heck, she has trouble trusting me at times." Tears started to run freely while I confided to Shizuo. I hadn't confided with many people about what had happened and since I had come back to Ikebukuro I felt as though everything was coming back to surface regardless of it being intentional or not. Shizuo kept still and silent while I talked. Seemingly respecting what I was saying and kept quiet until I finished.

"What makes it worse is that Shinra said Aki never talked about me during school but Orihara did. I don't understand, whenever I was with him he'd never deny I was his sister and we always enjoyed the time we hung out together. He argued like all normal siblings do of course but it was nothing that serious! And I don't understand Orihara's fascination with tormenting me! Orihara always tagged along with us and always bullied me when my brother wasn't around! When he was, Orihara ignored my existence unless he had no choice but to acknowledged me. He made me cry far more than any other person I know and had scarred me for life with the amount he harassed me. He never physically hurt me, he took pleasure in mentally torturing me. And if I had to be completely honest, from day one - to this day even - he still frightens me."

I saw Shizuo nod, taking everything in. Tears were flowing and I had so much trouble to stop rambling. Everything pent up. Everything that was resurfaced and troubling me the past few days. It was all coming out. Bottled up from when I was a child.

"I can't stand Orihara because of what he has done to me, and it frightens me to think he's going to carry this on for many years to come! I can't do this every day! Why does he keep doing it? Why doesn't my brother want to talk to me? I just don't understand! When I talk to my mother about it she shrugs it off and tells me to be more focused on my studies than my brother and it feels like she's trying to hide something from me as well! What is it everyone is not telling me. I don't want to be in the dark..." I felt a hand rest on top of my head and I paused. Looking up I saw the deadpanned look on Shizuo's face. I guess this was his way of trying to comfort me. And in a strange way it had. It felt as though, because he had stayed and listened - we had now developed some form of a bond. I don't know whether or not we'd classify each other as friends yet but who knows about the future?

"Don't worry about the flea. If I see him in Ikebukuro, he'll die. As for Aki, I don't know how I can help. Unless you want him pummelled that is." I shook my head. That was most certainly what I didn't want to happen to him.

"As for the next few days. I'll accompany you to University and take you back home. That way the flea won't go near you." I really couldn't believe Shizuo. I didn't know what to make of him. One moment he was the most dangerous person you could meet and then the next moment, he was someone that you could talk to and he'd look after you. I just didn't know what to make of him. One thing was sure though, he'd be protecting me from Orihara. But who would protect me of Shizuo when he becomes angry?


	6. Chapter 6

Long awaited chapter update! Made it a bit longer for you! Sorry about the extremely long delay, I'll be back on track now, fingers crossed it stays that way. I've tried to push the story into the darker elements now. Going to make the story pick up a bit more, now that you know a bit more about Aimi's mindset.

oOo

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>I couldn't breath, more or less speak. I could feel bile residing in the back of my throat, making me want to gag. I'm sure you would have felt the same once you had been told that you wouldn't be able to attend the next couple of months of university when you had just started your new year. So much for a <em>fresh start.<em>

"I'm sorry, but since you will be unable to handle equipment for much too long of a period, as well as being unable to part take in the theory aspects in the course due to your…_injuries. _This University cannot provide you with much support. I'm afraid we will have to _let you go. _Perhaps this course is just not for you and this was fate that had occurred." No…No it wasn't fate! It was that damn Orihara and that Blonde _Demon! _I'll…I'll work harder when I'm healed! I'll get the best grades possible! Don't kick me out of the course! Please!

"I've already talked to the other lecturers and the chairman of the University and they all seem to agree with me that it just wouldn't be suitable to keep you on the course. Perhaps you can reenrol for next year. We just feel that missing the first two or so months of the first year would leave too much of an impact on your education. We are prepared to fully compensate you as well. I'm sure you'll most likely need the money to help your medical bills." I could feel my eyes tear up. It was all _his _fault! He ruined her childhood and the moment she came back to Ikebukuro within _days _he manages to ruin her all over again!

"I'm sure my daughter understands and acknowledges your reasoning." I looked over at my mother, bowing at my _former _tutor. I…had gotten kicked out of University. And my mother was _accepting _it without a fight? If I had gone to Kyoto University then none of this would have happened! I would not have gained _two _broken arms and I wouldn't have met Orihara yet _again! _Or _Shizuo! _

I got up from my seat. I couldn't even stand to stay in the room any longer. I felt sick. I felt betrayed. I felt hurt. All these bitter emotions were swelled within me and all I could feel for myself was _pity. _I heard my mother apologise for my rude behaviour as I walked out the room. I just wanted to walk and clear my head. I needed to calm down. This day couldn't have gotten any worse. Or so I thought.

When I reached outside the building, I noticed a tall blonde leaning against a lamp post, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

The _Blonde Demon._

I turned my head away from him. I didn't want him to think I knew he was there. I didn't want anything to do with him or his barbaric nature. I just wanted to be left alone. I turned and walked on the opposite pathway towards the local park. Not many people went to the parks within the city until it got later in the day. Everybody in the city seemed to rush around to get to their destination and they had no time to spare. It was good for me though, it meant no screaming kids in the park while I wallow in self pity.

"Yo." Please don't tell me. Please, don't be the voice that I - Oh, so recognise. Don't turn around. Carry on walking. Ignore him. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't ignore me. It pisses me off." I could feel myself suddenly anger at his words. I couldn't explain it to anyone, not even to myself properly. It was just…after being kicked out of University. Hearing that guys voice…just made me want to scream at him! I felt so much anger and _hatred _for him and Orihara that….even his name made my blood boil. I yanked my shoulder away from his hand. Turning to face him.

"Stay the hell away from me, Heiwajima! It's your fault! It's you and Orihara's fault that I've been kicked out of my university because I'm _incapable _of handling the film equipment or be able to study the theory aspects of the course! My arms are _broken! _I have to depend on my _mother _helping me to do _everything _at home! I can't even _eat _properly! All because you can't control your anger! Just stay away from me before you hurt me again! You're just as bad as Orihara!" I could feel my eyes overflow with water and the tears trail down my face. My tears….felt so cold, much like my words. I _hated _being angry with others. I hated _feeling _this way. Shizuo kept his eyes on me and sighed when I finished screaming at him. He took off his glasses and tucked them in the inside pocket of his shirt. I didn't want to hear whatever he had to say. I just wanted to be left alone. I turned around to walk away and he grabbed my shoulder again. I turned my head to the side to glance at him. Couldn't he tell I couldn't stand even looking at his face?

"Listen. When…it comes to that damn Izaya…he ruined my life, like he had to you. So, whenever I hear the very mention of his name, my mind goes into a frenzy and I can't control my anger. I can't control the burning rage and the temptation to pummel him into the nearest wall I can find. Urgh…could you not just hit me and get it over with? I didn't mean to hurt you damn it!" I could see how frustrated he seemed to be with himself. I lowered my eyes to the ground, avoiding to look at him.

"I would hit you…if I thought that it would do any good. I can't even lift up my arms without being in pain." I heard him curse slightly under his breath and quickly glancing up at him, I saw him run a hand through his blonde locks. I could see it in his body language, he didn't want to hurt me. It seemed as though he was right in that he couldn't control his anger, he couldn't control his violence, it was as though a demon inside him possessed him into having the violent spasms. And what triggered the demon, was Orihara.

"Listen. Don't beat yourself up about it. I'll get by. I usually do. Just get on with your life and I'll get on with mine. You don't need to fulfil your promise on accompanying me to University either, since I don't attend any longer." I gave him, I guess what was a weak smile. If I had met him under different circumstances I would have probably rather enjoyed his company, as long as Orihara didn't come into the picture of course. He frowned at me, as though I didn't understand what I was talking about. Of course I understood what I was implying. I was implying that we would go our separate ways. That we wouldn't have to deal with each other any longer.

"Orihara will still follow you around. And you're willing to go through it on your own?"

"Wouldn't that be better than you wasting your time and me having another broken bone?" I countered. Which he didn't seem to like.

"I didn't…Argh. You're making my head hurt. It's pissing me off!" I slowly and painfully shrugged my arm out of one of the slings and painfully grabbed hold of the phone in my pocket, reaching it out to him. His phone.

"Keep it!" He growled at me. I flinched. I heard him sigh, trying his best to try and collect himself.

"Keep it." He said in a softer, nevertheless strained tone. "He hasn't harassed your on that phone yet, has he?" I shook my head. "Then keep it. Least I can do after what has happened."

"But…don't you have people that would want to get into contact with you?" He dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his foot. Taking out another from his packet in his trouser pocket, he lit it with his lighter and took a long drag. I wouldn't be surprised if he gained a lung disease with the amount of cigarettes he gets through.

"Not particularly. The only person that would want to get me would just come over. Tom knows where I usually am."

"You mean, you don't have any one to get hold of you, besides your boss? Are you _that _antisocial?" He gave an odd look. As though I was stupid for asking, (which I did _not _appreciate).

"You've witnessed my violent nature. Do you honestly expect people to genuinely want to be around that?" I paused. I hadn't thought of that. The prospect of someone not having someone to unconsciously want to spend time with someone threw me. Was he implying he had no friends? How…_sad. _But…in some way, _I _was in the same situation as him. I had _no one. _We were two people surrounded by millions of people in the city, that had…_no one. _I knew I was going to regret this…

"What if…we started anew? I mean…start again and ignore the fact that your anger got the better of you. I don't exactly have…anyone that can show me around the place. And…then you'll still be able to accompany me, right?" I could see him visibly calm more after my suggestion. I didn't know whether or not what I suggested would be the smartest thing I've done, but I had to suggest something. I mean…it seemed as though Shizuo _was _putting himself out for me by hanging around the University just now.

"Whatever. Sure. Where would you even want to _visit _in a city like this?" I shrugged. I hadn't been here in so many years that so much had changed and I didn't know where the best places were to go. I didn't know where the local hangouts were, the cheapest clothes shops, the best arcade areas, the nearest department store…

"When do you want me to show you around? _Now_?" I shook my head.

"I'm not exactly in the best frame of mind at the moment to go exploring Ikebukuro with you today. Whats say we…go tomorrow? As long as you're not busy that is." He nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow then." Before I could respond, however, I heard my mother call my name.

"Aimi? Aimi! Come on, we're going home!" I took a step to the side and looked behind Shizuo. My mother was waving to me from the entrance of the building.

"Coming Mother!" I turned to Shizuo. "Alright then, it's settled. Tomorrow we'll hang out." I gave him a small smile. "How about we-"

"I'll meet you at your house tomorrow, after I've settled some business. I don't know when I'll be over but be ready for when I do." He had interrupted before I could respond. My smile faltered slightly by his demand. Here I am, trying to see him in a different light and he could just be so…so rude in his speech! I gave in though, if we were going to have a 'fresh start', I had to keep my patience with him.

"Alright, I'll be ready for when you come over. Just don't come at some inappropriate time in the morning. It does take me a while to get ready, you know." He nodded and I gave him a quick bow. I could tell my mother was getting impatient with me. "See you then." I then ran past him to my mother. I didn't want to keep her waiting _too long_. She was in a bad enough mood as it was.

oOo

When I finally got home I sat myself down on my computer chair. I hadn't checked my emails since I had my phone broken by Shizuo. I wouldn't be able to type yet, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't be able to read the emails.

With great difficulty I turned on my laptop and allowed myself to patiently wait for it to boot up. Once done, I clicked on the email icon and waited for the incoming mail to be downloaded and once complete, I saw I had a couple of emails from my friend, Kanra. I had missed her the past few days and seeing that she could still be bothered to type to me even though I disappeared offline for days on end relieved me.

_Hey Mitchi-chan~!_

_Are you okay? I haven't heard from you for a while! You didn't develop food poisoning from the Russian Sushi place did you? I hope not! (TwT) Things are very boring without you online and I would like to visit you very soon. _

_I wasn't able to tell you this before you arrived in Ikebukuro, (Silly me!) but this is something crucial that you need to know while you're here in the city!_

_**Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo.**_

_He's a tall, blonde, evil brute that uses his strength to crush anyone that is in sight! He's very scary and you're so delicate! He may break your bones! If he hasn't already…Maybe thats why you haven't been online? _

_Come on soon Mitchi~chan~! (TwT)_

_Kanra~_

_xXx_

I smiled slightly at Kanra's email. She always tries to look out for me. But, to tell me to stay away from Shizuo…sure my opinion on him wasn't very good so far of him, but I could tell he wasn't a _bad _person. He wasn't _evil. _I guess this was one of the times when Kanra could just over exaggerate. She was just trying to make sure I'd settle back down in the city. She was a good friend, a _caring _friend. But…she was still a _virtual _friend. I couldn't just very well _meet _her offline in just a spur of the moment. Then again, I did have Shizuo around me now so…. No. It was clear in the email that Kanra didn't have anything but negative opinions on him. She could very well launch on him and cause him to go on an angry rampage for all I know. I opened up other unread email I had of her, it was clear to me that she was worried, and the email had only been sent to me a mere ten minutes ago. She must be online now.

_Mitchi-chan~_

_You haven't been online for days now. Someone hasn't kidnapped you, have they? This is so unlike you not to come online! You haven't told me how your first days in Ikebukuro have been! You haven't told me if you've made any friends! Have you settled yet? _

_I've heard rumours that Shizuo has been carrying around an unconscious girl at some points in the city and just today, he was hanging around the same university that you go to! It isn't _you _is it? Don't tell me that you ignored my warning and are becoming _friends _with the brute! Mitchi-chan, he is dangerous, and unpredictable. I'll say it again._

_**Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo.**_

_Listen to me, ne?_

_Kanra_

I fell back in my chair. Stumped. There was something strange going on. Between my family, and now my friend online. There were just so many mysteries and so much darkness that I am slowly becoming suffocated. Why was it, that now…of all times…I start to question my friendship with Kanra? She had been my friend for a year now and never once have I questioned this. Funnily enough…what _did _I know about Kanra? Well…that she was twenty three, five years older than me. She has lived in Tokyo all her life, but…other than that…what _did _I know about her? When I thought about it, she knew _everything _about me. She knew _everything_ that went on in the city, she heard _all _the rumours.

One thing was for sure. I was gaining more questions, but not receiving any answers


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I just thought I'd mention I had only one review from the last chapter and it's by far the nicest one I've had so far. Thank you so much AwesomeEraser, your review put a big smile on my face. I really hoped people could understand Aimi's mindset and understand that she isn't perfect. She's been bullied in the past and has still not gotten over it. And she more or less plans to use whoever she can to try and cease her loneliness. I hope there will be points where you would pity her for what she has gone through, but inwardly blame herself on the outcomes that arise. Since, everyone makes mistakes, no one is perfect.

It** has** taken a while for the story plot to develop and I can safely say that this is the borderline chapter that really starts to set everything in motion. I thank all the people that have reviewed on my chapters so far and I am so very thankful to everyone that has sort alerted/favourite'd this story. You are all legends! I hope to continue having your support and I hope that in the future I will gain more reviews with peoples thoughts/opinions on this story. Thank you so much, and without further a due, chapter seven.

oOo

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Aimi. You've just been kicked out of University! Do you honestly think I will allow you to just do <em>whatever<em> you want after you've already just ruined your chance at-" I sighed in frustration, I have had my mother lecture me ever since we headed home from Ikebukuro University yesterday, after my confrontation with Shizuo. Looking back, I felt slightly happy and proud of myself by telling him that there should be a clean slate between us. Though, that didn't mean I wanted to go with Shizuo to hang out today but since _I _had been the one to suggest it… I had no choice in the matter.

I heard the buzzer to our apartment go off again. Seemed like he was starting to lose his temper, and I didn't particularly want to go through his anger all over again. I had to get out of here quick.

"I won't be long mother, I just have someone show me around the area again. He's helping me adjust back in. Since Aki refuses to acknowledge me in the slightest, I had to find someone else." I saw her run a hand through her hair. For some particular reason, she didn't like me mentioning my brother. It was a low blow on my end, but I knew she'd give up her side of the argument once I mentioned him.

"Alright, fine. Just be home before six. I'm making Yaki Soba." _Great. _Her Yaki Soba is never her best meal. Perhaps I'd be able to give a bite to eat with Shizuo before I come back home… I heard the buzzer go off again. Okay! _Okay! _I get the idea! _You're waiting. _

"Okay, I'll be back then. _Goodbye _mum." I walked through the living room to the entrance to the apartment and threw on my shoes. Tying them up as hurriedly as I could. I didn't exactly want to see a vending machine fly through our window. Grabbing the spare set of keys on the side table by the door and awkwardly putting it into my side bag, with it's strap over my head and the bag hitting my hip. I headed out. I didn't bother waiting for the lift to go down. I could probably run faster down the stairs, (which is exactly what I did).

I was relieved to see Shizuo still standing by the entrance. His fingers drumming the door handle in aggravation. It looked like he was mentally preparing to yank the door open, regardless of the lock being in place. Though, I doubt that was the case. It was highly unlikely that he thought out his violence outbursts. He glanced up at me when I walked over to the door, and then took a few steps back for me. With a heavy sigh, I opened the door awkwardly, using my fingers to slowly unlock the door and used my shoulder to push it open. Shizuo grabbed it the moment I had managed to open it slightly, helping me. I felt like I was going to meet my doom when with him. Like I was on death's door. One slip up, and it would be over. Game over. No more Aimi.

Throughout the whole day, Shizuo had walked along with me throughout various hotspots in Ikebukuro, he thought I may like to spend my time at. Some places seemed pretty nice, like the Echika underground mall which had specialised Deli's! Or the Animate shop which was specialised in selling Anime merchandise! He also took me to Sunshine 60, so that I could see the the landscape from above. As a kid, I hadn't realised just how _interesting _Ikebukuro was. It just seemed…_normal _to me. Which was the exact attitude Shizuo had in regards to showing me all of this. He seemed thoroughly confused (which then became aggravated) as to how it could fascinate me this much.

It got to around four when Shizuo decided for us to start heading back to my mother's apartment. We were both hungry and exhausted from the day, though I believe I was more the latter than him. As we rounded the corner, Shizuo pulled me towards the high street closest to home. Before I could ask him what he had planned however, a voice called out.

"Shizuo! Come with new regular girl to Russia Sushi? It good. Open new can so it fresh." Shizuo glanced over at me. I looked at him oddly and he turned back to Simon, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure. I'll hold you to that, Simon." Before I could say anything however, Shizuo placed his hand on my back and pushed me (quite abruptly I might add) towards the shop. If I had known we _were _actually going to go eat, I would have saved my money and not spent it all in Animate, (Shizuo had taken it upon him to carry them for me as well. I wasn't complaining). Once we got there, I sat down with Shizuo by one of the tables in the far corner of the restaurant. Once sat down, he placed the menu flat on the table for me to pick out what I wanted while he grabbed his own menu. I stayed quiet and let my eyes wander around the room. Russia sushi… It didn't seem to be _that _well known, but in the past occasions that I have been here, I have seen the majority of the same people that come in. They seemed to rely more on the regulars to come and keep the place in business rather than newcomers. Which was a shame really. I liked their food and I'm sure so many others would as well if they looked past the weird concoctions placed on the menu and just tried them.

"So, what do you want?" I looked over at him. He had lowered his glasses and gave me a look at clearly told me, if I didn't reply he'd get annoyed with me. I sighed and shook my head. Theres no point lying to him.

"I don't have enough money. I spent it all earlier, I'm not that hungry and I've got dinner later." Okay, I bent it a little. I was hungry - but I wasn't going to admit that to him. It was initially my fault I had no money, but hey, when you see all your favourite manga's have released new volumes or you see your favourite character of all time released as an action figure, you've got _no choice! _You _have _to buy it! It's an _obligation!_ Gah, I have no self control when it comes to money…

"I didn't ask you what you were _buying. _I asked you, what you _wanted. Don't _piss me off." I gave him the dirtiest look I could muster up. The way he spoke to me, frustrated me to no end. He was by far one of the rudest I have ever talked to. However, he was somewhat good company. So far I had enjoyed my day with him an I guess I should really come to terms that if I ignored his rudeness, I would be able to enjoy my time with him a lot more. I sighed and looked down at the menu for, what felt like ages. I turned my head away and went to focus looking at anywhere but at Shizuo. It felt like I would be begging for him to buy me something. I had my pride. I hated this…

"The fried chicken sushi…and the Fatty Tuna one…." I felt my face grow hot slightly. From what Orihara hadn't taken from my plate on one of the previous times I had come here, I seemed to quite like the Fatty Tuna Sushi. However I wouldn't admit that to Orihara. _Ever. _Shizuo gave me a look which I couldn't quite place. Like he was…studying me? Scrutinising me? I couldn't place it. He gave me a brief nod and stood up. I watched him walk over to the chef, Dennis (I believe his name was. Simon mentioned his name in passing to me at one point). After a brief order on Shizuo's part, he took out his wallet and paid in advance. I felt my mouth open in shock as I watched him take his change and return to his seat in front of me. Taking off his glasses, he placed them in his front pocket and gave me a look that clearly told me to 'close the damn mouth'. I closed it quickly. Still in shock that he had even decided to buy me food. It seemed as though he didn't want me to mention it to him either.

It seemed as though Dennis knew of Shizuo's outbursts of anger as well, since it didn't take long for the food to be made. It seemed as though the moment Shizuo ordered, he became a high priority to serve for. Either that, or he was a constant regular customer for them and they were friends perhaps. Either way I wasn't complaining and it seemed as though the customers around were not that bothered either. They were all chatting with their friends on other tables, enjoying the calm and tranquil atmosphere that Dennis and Simon produced in the restaurant.

In silence, me and Shizuo began eating. I'm sure you're probably wondering how I would be able to eat with two broken arms. Well…it was painful. But I had my casts on and I wasn't doing anything too strenuous. Shizuo had even taken away my chopsticks, indicating I should just eat with my hands to make it easier. It was rude…and I hated eating food with my hands…but I _was _hungry and if anyone had anything bad to say to me in regards to it. I had _two _broken arms to justify my actions and I had a sneaky suspicion that if someone did say anything, Shizuo would completely flip out on them. I inwardly sighed as I ate one of the Fatty Tuna pieces. It really did taste good. I really wanted to take my brother here one day, even if he _had _been here before. I wanted to spend some time with him. I _missed _him. I glanced up at Shizuo and then back at my food. Did Shizuo know anything about him? What he was up to? Where he and dad lived? I remember my mother telling me they moved to a different part of Ikebukuro because father couldn't afford the family home on his own when mother divorced him. I decided to bite the bullet.

"So..what do you know about my brother, Aki? Have you heard of anything about him recently?" Shizuo paused eating and glanced over at me. I felt weird asking him about my own brother, but Aki refused to contact me and my mother didn't like talking about him or my father. They only seemed to call me when my mother worries that something has happened to me. It didn't seem normal.

"Not much." I looked up at him. He had a frown on his face as he seemed to try and will himself to remember _something_. "Shinra told me the rat mentioned Aki got into some science job and had started climbing ranks a lot recently. Shinra got excited and started going on about dissecting some of their experiments and has tried to get into contact with him." So Aki finally _did _become a scientist. When I moved away thats all he ever talked about while we kept in touch. I paused in wonder. Had Shinra…

"Aki never replied to his calls or emails though. Which caused the rat to tease Shinra relentlessly. Aki had told him to tell Shinra he wasn't interested." Damn.. What was going on with my brother? I thought he was once friends with Shinra. Why is he secluding himself from everyone? Why didn't he want to talk to me? Was something going on? Was my brother in trouble with someone? I couldn't help myself having all these fears in my head. Aki is my older brother, I care for him regardless of the fact he doesn't want anything to do with me now! I felt a hand go on my head and I looked up. I hadn't realised Shizuo had his full attention on me, he had leaned across the table also.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. I doubt the rat would let anything happen to his devoted follower." I wouldn't have thought that would have helped me with my fears. But unconsciously it had put them slightly to rest. Orihara and Aki had been close for many years and if Orihara bullying his own sister hadn't tarnished their friendship then I doubt much else would. I hated Orihara for what he had done to me, but I couldn't help but unconsciously be grateful that he was there for Aki.

"Thank you…Shizuo…" And we both went back to eating our sushi.

oOo

_**Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo.**_

I stared at the email in front of me. It had been all that Kanra had said. I still hadn't emailed her because of my broken arms and it had only been day between her previous email to me and this one. Had she seen me today with him? Was she _spying _on me? I bit down on my bottle lip, something I occasionally done when nervous. I turned off my laptop. Kanra had no right to tell me to stop seeing Shizuo. I was my own person and if I wanted to spend my time with someone I would. I had realised today just how much of a different person Shizuo could be when Orihara wasn't involved what so ever. He was considerate. Sure, he wasn't the _nicest _or _caring _guy I had ever met. But he wasn't a _'brute'. _

And what could 'Kanra' _do _if I _did _carry on spending my time with him? It's not like I had anything else to do and if she _did _try to do anything, I'm sure Shizuo would back me up before anything happened. I'm sure she was all bark and no bite.

oOo

"Where are we going today, Shizuo?" I was walking beside him as we walked through the streets of the city. We hadn't spoken much since he came over to pick me up a few moments ago. I guess he enjoyed us hanging out yesterday, which I didn't particularly mind either. I wouldn't let Kanra's threats bother me. She didn't dictate my life and I'd like to see her _try _and stop me from hanging out with him.

"I'm helping Tom with some errands. Told me to bring you with us so that you had something to do." I frowned as I tried to remember who 'Tom' was. I was sure he had mentioned the guy to me before. Oh, right. The guy he works for. Tom was his boss. And a while ago he had told Shizuo to look after me since, Shizuo was the reason I was injured.

"Why does he seem so bothered about me? I'm sure I've ever met the guy." Shizuo glanced at me from behind his glasses while we continued to talk down numerous streets. He seemed to be contemplating how to explain.

"Tom's told me that when it comes down to my violence. I should start…I dunno…'make up' for it. Try and fix what I've done. It pisses me off. Theres not much that _can _be done when I lose control. It's _too late _to fix things. It _didn't help _that you're a _girl _either. Tom felt bad for what I done, like he was the one _responsible _for it for us finishing work early." Well, it seemed like this 'Tom' guy was a considerate person, though he seemed to be fed up of dealing with the blonde's violence too. I sighed and nudged him with my shoulder so that he'd look over at me. I kept my eyes on the path in front of us.

"If it was too late to fix things, then I wouldn't be here, right?" I heard him stop walking for a brief second before he carried on. I guess I must have shocked him with my comment. To be honest, _I _was shocked myself. This was the guy that broke my arms, the guy that was part of the reason I was kicked out of University! And after all of that, I pretty much near enough say that I forgive him for it? What was wrong with me? Did I just want to agree to hang out with him to spite 'Kanra' and her threats? Or did I _actually _enjoy his company? I didn't know, and it was hurting my head thinking about it.

"Yo Shizuo, when I said you should try and hang out with her more. I didn't expect you to imply to her that they'd actually be dates." I blinked. In front of me and Shizuo was a darker skinned, tall guy with dreadlocks. He was wearing a suit and held a frown on his face. I glowered at him. How _dare _he imply me and _Shizuo _were on a date! I glanced over at Shizuo and he was giving the guy a piercing stare. Seemingly trying to keep his temper at bay around him.

"Don't piss me off, Tom." So, this was Tom. What a dick. I didn't like him already. Tom rolled his eyes at Shizuo and with a playful smirk on his face, he-_did he just look me up?_

"A strapless dress? Is that what girls normally wear on a date?" I felt my face grow hot at the accusation. So it was because of _the way I dressed? _I gave him the darkest look I could muster up.

"Pretty hard to wear sleeved shirts when your arms are in casts, _Tom." _He seemed to pause and contemplate what I said. I was glad my arms were in casts right now. I felt like smacking him one. Oh great, Shizuo's violent nature was _rubbing off _on me. Tom shrugged at me.

"Point taken." He turned to Shizuo. "We only have one collection to make today thats high priority. Other than that, the others can be dealt with in the next few days. Right now they're avoiding their homes and we can't be bothered to track them. We'll just wait until the idiots think they're safe to go home." I frowned and looked over at them both.

"Right. So let me guess. You threaten their lives, either they cough up or die, right?" Tom looked over at me with a slight confused look on his face.

"We don't necessarily threaten their lives…their lives are only threatened when they choose to piss Shizuo off." I blinked. I had thought loan sharks threatened to get their money back, like in all those foreign gangster films.

"Well, isn't that…what loan sharks do…?" Tom blinked briefly and then turned to Shizuo to give him an incredulous look. What? Was I wrong? Shizuo glanced over at Tom and gave him an agitated look as Tom questioned him.

"You told her I was a loan shark?" The blonde took a long drag from his cigarette and gave a grunt in response.

"It's close enough." I frowned at watched them both interact. It was hard to believe they were friends, they seemed more like they just endured their companionship because they had to, rather than because they enjoyed it. Was this really the only guy that would ever contact Shizuo on his phone? I heard Tom sigh and he turned to me. He suddenly looked exhausted. Did spending time with Shizuo really make him that tired? I frowned slightly as I waited for him to speak.

"What Shizuo had told you about me was false. I am not a loan shark, in an actual fact…I am a debt collector. I collect peoples late payments. And he," He used his thumb to point behind his shoulder, directing it at Shizuo. "Is my hired bodyguard." He hand that was pointing at Shizuo then went in front of me, signifying he wanted a handshake from me. "My name is Tanaka, Tom. Please to meet you, Miss…" I slowly went to shake his hand. The more people I talked to, the more chance I could find reliable people, right? I was new here and I _did _have to start from the bottom again and work my way up to finding friends that I could be close to.

"Sato Aimi, well…_was. _Me and my mother changed to her old family name. It's Ito Aimi." Tom frowned slightly and shook my hand. What? Why was he frowning at me? I gave him an odd look and he seemed to stop frowning the moment he noticed. He let go of my hand and turned to Shizuo.

"Now thats settled. Lets get this over with." I wouldn't have thought from then on, I would be tagging along with Tom and Shizuo whenever I was free. And I hadn't thought about the email that I would be returning to in the evening either. It was the exact same as the one I had received yesterday.

_**Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo.**_

I decided to do what I had done the day before. Ignore her email.

oOo

_**Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo. **_

The sentence completely covered the page. I couldn't describe it, but Kanra's email had made my blood run cold. She was obsessively angry with me spending my time with Shizuo. It has been just over six weeks since I arrived back in Ikebukuro and my arms were finally out of the casts. I was still spending my time with Shizuo and Tom, witnessing first hand Shizuo losing his temper on Tom's clients and watch him crush their skulls into the ground or slam a lamp post right on their spine. Though…every time I watched it didn't make it easier to see, I still winced. I've been at the other end of Shizuo's anger, I know how much it can hurt. Shizuo seemed not to be too bothered that I was spending most of my time with him either, in fact I think there is a slight possibility that he may even _like _me tagging along. He was completely different to my past friends in Kyoto, they were….dare I say, _normal _when compared to him. They didn't go around beating people to a pulp. They didn't snap at the smallest of things. And yet I now felt strangely comforted by his monstrous strength. I hadn't seen Orihara in weeks, (most likely because he couldn't stand the sight of Shizuo) and I felt so relieved from it. Perhaps it meant he had moved on from tormenting me, and that it was just for sheer memories sake he distressed me when I first arrived in the city.

oOo

When I finally got home, I decided to boot up my laptop on get Kanra's email over with. It got to the point I felt like blocking her, If I had to be honest. She was worrying I'd get an email from her nowadays, the page would just be full of the same sentence, 'Stay away from Heiwajima Shizuo". It felt like the whole demeanour on the internet had changed the moment I had entered this city and I had to give up my previous friends to make up for the new ones that were coming into my life.

Yes. I considered Shizuo and Tom my friends. I could finally say that now after spending so many weeks with them. Shizuo hadn't lifted a finger on me since he broke my arms and every moment he felt like he was about to snap, he'd blow me and Tom off and leave for an hour or so to vent. It was better than him grabbing the nearest object he could find and throwing deciding to do a Javelin act to see how many metres it could fly. I could feel myself smile at the thought. In a way, his little anger spurts reminded me of a child. One minute they'd have a violent spur of the moment where they'd scream, shout, hit or throw whatever they could and then moments later, they'd be laughing and stay completely relaxed. Though, saying that…imagining Shizuo laugh made me shudder. Now _that_ was a scary thought.

I clicked on the email icon and waited for the program to boot up and download the new incoming mail. Once complete, I paused slightly. There was another email from her. I debated about just deleting it. No…I couldn't. She was my friend, no matter what phase she was going through. I'm sure after we talk it through online, we could rekindle our friendship. Although, I couldn't go on with this. I was getting fed up with her emails, telling me to avoid Shizuo. She probably hasn't even _talked _to the guy or gotten to know him as well as I have done recently. Alright, if it's another email _remotely _about Shizuo, I'll block her for a while. Hopefully then she'd cool off.

…

I felt my blood run cold…full of dread. I should have deleted the email. I couldn't begin to explain as to why this email frightened me, it was just so ambiguous, so…enigmatic, that I felt like I was in trouble. But it was silly…Kanra wouldn't hurt me. No…'Kanra' was a made-up username created by someone that I have no idea is capable of. I could feel my breath shorten. I needed a drink. Water. Soda. _Anything. _

I slammed the lid of my laptop shut. Unable to handle having the words stare at me. As if they were mocking me. Was this a threat? Would 'Kanra' be able to _do _anything to me? I don't know. Why, oh _why _had I placed all my _trust _in her.

I could still feel those words burned within my retina's…

_**The Game starts Aimi**_

* * *

><p>I'm REALLY excited about typing up the next chapter and I'd really like to hear what you guys think about this story so far.<p>

Until next time!


End file.
